


Miscommunication

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Yuuri has only been in Russia for two weeks. Someone just can’t accept that he doesn’t have a clue what they are saying. Good thing his husband can rescue him.Written for #Fictober18 Day 11





	Miscommunication

“Kakaya ty krasavitsa.”

Yuuri looked up. The words were being directed at him, however, that didn’t mean that he had a chance at understanding them.

“I-I-zvinite,” Yuuri stammered. That was Sorry, right? He tried to get his point across more effectively. “ya…ne poni-mayu…?” It sounded more like a question. Was it okay for it to sound like a question when you were telling someone that you didn’t have a fucking clue what they were saying? He didn’t know. He hoped the man understood.

The man tilted his head to the side in confusion. It seemed that Yuuri’s message was not getting across. This was why he shouldn’t let Victor run off to ‘just grab some treats for Makkachin’, especially when he had only been in Russia for two weeks and spoke no Russian at all.

Supermarkets were places that Yuuri didn’t like at the best of times. People looking at you, judging what it was that you had in your cart, on the conveyer belt. Yuuri didn’t like it. This was just proving that Russian supermarkets were worse.

“Ty khochesh' so mnoy popit’?” the man tried again. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and slightly intimidating. He was standing behind Yuuri in the queue, although his hands were empty of items or a cart. He had got there just after Victor had left to get the dog treats.

Yuuri felt nervous. He felt intimidated. Any Russian that he may have remembered from the few lessons he had crammed in from the past three weeks that he had not been training Yurio had vanished in a single look from the man. He didn’t understand a single word that the man said.

“YA yaponka.” Yuuri nearly begged. He was Japanese damnit. Why wouldn’t the man get it? Yuuri had no chance in hell of understanding the baffling language that was Russian. Especially when the man was looking at him like that.

“Davay. Ne igrayte trudno.”

The man said something else that Yuuri couldn’t understand. However, this time he took a step forward, closer to Yuuri. Yuuri clutched the handles of the cart tighter, attempting to use the food filled metal cage as some sort of barrier between him and the insistent Russian.

“Net” that Yuuri could remember. He had heard Yurio shout it enough times at the TV as a character did something that he deemed utterly stupid.

“Net” Yuuri said again “Net, net, net” Yuuri tried to take a step back, but there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. There was a long queue for the checkout. There were people in front of him. He couldn’t just shove them out of the way.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri almost died and went to heaven as he heard the voice of husband.

“Viktor…I, he, I don’t know.” Yuuri babbled.

The man in the queue was casting a suspicious look at the newly arrived Victor; dog treats in hand. Victor placed them in the cart.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Victor placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. His right had. Gold flashed. An obvious claim to the other man.

“He, he was asking me questions. I…I didn’t understand. I-I told him.” Yuuri didn’t really know how to explain it without sounding utterly pathetic.

Viktor seemed to understand.

A string of fast and angry Russian was soon spurting from his husband’s mouth. The other man frowned, then glowered at Victor. He did not look happy.

Now that Yuuri had had a little time to recover, get his mind back in gear, he listened to the Russian, attempting to understand the words. Victor said his own name a few times, each time seeming to be more threatening. The only other words that Yuuri managed to pick up were police and famous.

Yuuri could deduce what his husband was saying to the man.

The man scowled darkly before throwing a few phrases back at Victor and then turning his nearly black eyes to Yuuri. He said a few words, that Yuuri was sure were far from pleasant. He honestly didn’t want to know.

Victor drew his mobile from his pocket. The unlocked screen was in his hand. The man could clearly see three numbers typed into it. Victor's finger hovered over the call button.

Victor raised his eyes. His voice was dark as he spoke the next sentence. Yuuri didn’t need to be able to understand Russian to understand a threat when he heard one.

The man, for a moment, looked as though he was going to protest. However, instead, he clenched his teeth and turned around. Yuuri could see that his fists were tightly clenched even as he left through the automatic doors.

“Alright, Yuuri?” VIctor’s blue eyes looked at him in concern.

“Fine Vitya” The pet name brought a smile back to the heart-shaped mouth. “Let’s just pay for these and get home.”

“Movie and popcorn?” Victor was still smiling.

“Sounds great”


End file.
